


A Good Night's Rest

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Trevor are on the road again. Michael's tired and just wants to sleep, but Trevor has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night's Rest

Michael plopped down on the motel bed, the bed springs creaking under his large body. He grumbled and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, laying on his back and closing his eyes. He didn’t even stir when his road partner clicked the door open, the clinking of beer bottles following his old friend’s every step.

“Mikey.” Michael didn’t respond. “C’mon, Mikey. Get the fuck up. M’horny.” Michael mumbled out a protesting groan before he opened his mouth.

“Ugh, you bastard, I’m tired as hell, just let me sleep.” He grumbled again and felt a weight on top of him, cold thin hands sliding back and unhooking his pants. They slid on the floor as one of the hands touched his neck gently and wrapped fingers around his thick skin.

“You just lay there then, you fat lazy fuck. I’ll get what I have to out of you, don’t you worry your pretty little head. I’ll even make sure you enjoy it a little bit.” Trevor’s open mouth replaced his fingers on Michael’s exposed neck, though he didn’t get anything but a tired growl from the middle-aged man. Trevor hooked his thumbs into Mikey’s waistband, tugging down his boxers and making his cock spring out with a jump. As Michael started to stir, Trevor gave a chuckle.

“Good to see all that fat didn’t just go up top, sugar tits.” He grabbed onto Michael’s flabby pecs for emphasis before sitting up and flipping over the man so he was on his stomach. A smack pressed down onto the full ass. The man underneath Trevor kept his face into his pillow, deciding not to peek out at his partner. In all honesty, he’d still much rather go to sleep, but he wasn’t going to raise any more complaints. He closed his eyes and just tried to doze off, almost succeeding until he felt a cold drop of lubricant drip down on the back of his thigh.

“Come on, Mikey, don’t be such a stuck up little bitch. You’ve always liked it this way, didn’t you? Face down, ass up, me rutting you out like the whore I know you are. You can keep on pretending to sleep, but I’ll make sure I wake you right up.” One finger slid into Michael’s hole, followed by another, the digits scissoring his ass and spreading it with little resistance. After another finger, he probably couldn’t pretend to be asleep much longer. The three fingers prodded up at him for a while, digging around for his spot, but they grazed it once and just sat inside of him. Michael’s stomach clenched, his eyes shooting back at Trevor once he lifted his head from the pillow.

“Got your attention now, do I, pork chop?” He was met with a dark smirk, the fingers crooking up just slightly. Michael let out a loud gasp and put his face back into the pillow. “Tch, if you’re gonna be like that, you can keep on, Mikey. I’ll make sure I get you squealing for me in no time.” A zipper being undone preceded the thick smacks on his inner thighs by a strong rod, the lewd slapping noises echoing through Michael’s ears as he kept his face down and lifted up his ass.

“There’s my good slut. Good boy.” Grabbing onto Michael’s hair with one hand, Trevor’s fat cockhead replaced his fingers inside of Michael, instead resting on his hip. Trevor lifted up Michael’s head by his hair, the other man’s teeth grit and his grey eyes closed tightly while his fingers tangled into the sheets.

“Oh, did I get a little rise out of you, cupcake?” He bottomed out inside of Michael, giving his ass a loud smack. “I told you I’d wake you up, Mikey. You forgot to take your dosage of my dick before you went to bed. Unless, of course, you’d rather be treated like my toy instead of me waking you up. My chubby little cock sleeve, laying there for me, your ass sticking up in the air, waiting for me to pump you fulla jizz, huh?” Gripping onto Michael’s hips tighter, Trevor pulled the tight ass up against his hips, causing Michael to look back just a bit. The man on top pulled out of him, pulling his chin up and turning it back.

“Lemme see that face of yours, M, I know you’re not asleep now.” Trevor drove back in and angled his hips, grinding his shaft against Michael’s spot. The man under him held onto his pillow, groaning as Trevor pulled him back to look him in the eye, pulling up Michael’s legs to rest on his shoulders. “There you go, sugar tits, you like me riding out your ass, huh?” Michael grabbed onto Trevor’s shoulders and crossed his ankles together, finally looking up at Trevor and locking their eyes.

“Dammit, Trevor, you need to learn to keep your fuckin’ mouth shut, you’re gonna ruin it for the both of us.” A snort followed, as well as a tight grip in his hair.

“You say that now, Mikey, but can you feel how hard you’re clingin’ onto me with your legs? Spreading them out for me, moving your hips back like a greedy little cunt, it’s like you’re trying to take my cock all for yourself.” He leaned in and bit onto Michael’s ear as the man under him finally started to relax and let out a clenched groan. Rutting into Michael harder, Trevor’s hips slapped noisily against the chubby criminal’s. He opened his mouth and gave the shell of his ear a long lick. “Damn, cupcake. I feel you squeezing your ass down on me like you’re gonna cum. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Cumming before me, you little whore. Go ahead, shoot all over yourself, paint yourself white with your own spunk. Wish I had a fuckin’ camera though, damn.”

“You asshole, I’m not—-” He clung onto the back of Trevor’s neck, a low growl leaving his throat as he gripped tightly into his skin and closed his eyes. His brow started to tense, his body curling up against Trevor until the man started to stroke his cock that lay rock hard on his belly. With a loud gasp, Michael shot his seed onto his stomach, hardly aware that Trevor was doing the same inside of him. Michael fell back on the bed, settling back down and trying to catch his breath after Trevor pulled out of him.

“Alright, get the fuck back to sleep then, you fuckin’ weenie. We’ll go back on the road tomorrow.” After giving him a smack on the ass, Trevor pulled the covers back on top of Michael and slunk over to his own single bed. Michael could hardly find himself able to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry  
> http://thatbluemarksman.tumblr.com/post/69318846304


End file.
